In the field of outdoor display technologies, an outdoor display screen needs to be disposed in a densely populated area for advertising.
In some other approaches, an outdoor display screen is generally mounted using an independent cabinet, or an outdoor display screen is disposed by means of integration with a bus station, a roadside convenience store, a newsstand, or the like in order to present an electronic advertisement.
However, when the outdoor display screen is disposed in the foregoing manners, an alternating current (AC) power supply and a communications channel need to be specially designed for the outdoor display screen. Consequently, during on-site mounting, complex engineering construction needs to be performed, such as a concrete foundation, pipeline cabling, and mounting and fixation, and it is difficult to complete construction for disposing the outdoor display screen.
Therefore, how to reduce construction difficulty in disposing the outdoor display screen is a technical problem to be resolved by a person skilled in the art.